


From the ashes

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham is a young omega who gets sold to Mason Verger. A wealthy count in need of a mate comes to the rescue.





	From the ashes

”Will” says his new master. “I’ve been told you are a virgin. That’s good I can sell your precious virginity to the highest bidder. You are pretty and young so you’ll fetch a nice prize.”

Will felt uneasy, but nodded. He had no choice since his father had to sell him into slavery in order to survive. He was an omega, and they had few choices in life.

“So,” said Mason Verger. “Time for a little inspection. Strip.”

Will shivered but removed every stitch of worn clothing he wore.

He was exposed before Verger and his henchmen’s lusty gazes.

“Very nice,” said Mason and tweaked a nipple with a harsh grip. Will was his to do with as he pleased, not a person in his own right. He was livestock, and Mason knew how to use that.

“Get down on all fours and present like the animal you are,” Mason said and Will obeyed as he knew he had to. He got down and held himself open so his holes were visible.

Mason slapped his ass, and he shivered with the sudden sharp pain.

Mason then fingered his ass and cunt with cold, prying fingers.

“See if I have you you are still a virgin if I say so.”

“I see,” Will said. Alpha slave masters often took their slaves virginity.

Mason got his cock out and pushed inside the tight hole without warning, and Will whined in distress. Mason motioned for another of his men to claim Will’s other hole, and for Cordell to fuck his face.

Will was fucked open by the three grunting men, and tears formed in his eyes as he endured the pain and stimulation of his holes. There was a sick pleasure to be used like a toy for these men’s satisfaction. They had made it clear that was all he was good for.

Mason had him with hard thrusts and the others were not gentle either, they were used to using omegan bodies to get off. Cordell tugged on his soft curls, and even tore some hair off. Mason came after what seemed like an eternity, and his knot stretched Will open, tying them together for a long while.

The henchman pulled out and came over his back, and Cordell finished on his face. He was dripping with come and bruised for good measure.

“Rise,” said Mason as his knot deflated. “Now you are fit to be sold. Now you know your place. Brand him Cordell.”

Cordell branded him with the Verger brand and Will fainted.

 

*

Mason visited him nightly after that and beat him as he pleased with a whip.

“I’m gonna miss your tight ass,” he said. “But we need the money.”

Will said nothing, as Mason used his body for his own amusement again. He was bruised and sore when Mason was done. He supposed it was his fate in life to be used by alphas for their needs. The brand still itched on his back, and he was worried about his future.

 

*

Soon he was ready for the auction. He was put naked on the stand and the crowd eyed him with interest. His lips were painted red and the brand was apparent on his back.

“First up,” said Mason. “This little virgin is very tight and very obedient. He bears my mark but you can add your own. He’s in the prime of youth so he can bear you many pups. Look at that pretty face, and that flawless body.”

Will tried to hide his bruises and scars, but to no avail as his hands were smacked away by Mason. His time with Mason was written on his body no matter what he thought of it. Slave masters were not known to be gentle with their omegas.

The bidding went high anyway.

The count Lecter won by a mile.

“Well well,” said Mason. “I take it you need an omega.”

“Yes,” Lecter said.

Lecter handed Will a cape to hide his nakedness and off they went in a carriage to his estate.

 

*

“So I assume Mason told you what to expect from me,” Lecter said.

“He did. “

“Very well. I shall try to be a good alpha to your omega. Shall we call on your father?”

“Not yet,” Will said. “Just send him word where I am.”

“It shall be done.”

Will had been bathed and dressed and now he was eating a light supper.

“I plan to wed you;” Lecter asked and took a spoonful of soup.

Usually alphas kept omegas as their mistresses.

“You do?”

“Well you and another. She cannot have children. “

“But she has a high social standing.”

“Quite so. Her name is Bedelia du Maurier. “

“So I would be..the second wife?”

“It is allowed though not common. I would prefer the mother of my children to be given some safety should I die.”

“That’s not an event we should discuss.”

“No. Not now. I hope you will find some happiness here despite things being as they are.”

“I shall try.”

It was an improvement on his former master to be sure.

 

*

Will meet Bedelia and she eyed him with a wary interest.

“Pretty thing. He likes pretty things,” she said sharply.

“I suppose,” Will said.

“He will be good to you.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so. It’s time he was wed.”

 

*

Hannibal married his wives at once, and Will’s father was invited. He had been given a small house to live in on the estate, and a pension.

After the lavish ceremony Will went to an odd wedding night.

“I take it you need instruction,” Bedelia said haughtily for a naked woman.

“Yes,” Will said since he had never touched a woman.

Bedelia taught him how to pleasure her with his mouth and Hannibal watched, eyes dark with lust.

Bedelia came with her legs around his neck, her scent rich in his nostrils and mouth full of her juices.

Hannibal kissed him, tasting her and ran his hands over Will’s body.

Will felt a desire that was new as his husband prepared him for the taking.

He was licked open by Hannibal and then Hannibal tasted his cock before entering his now wet orifice.

Bedelia fingered his cunt and he shivered and came even as Hannibal rode him into oblivion.

He fell asleep in a tangle of arms, feeling strangely safe.

 

*

Bedelia and Will got along, though he sensed that she envied him for his youth.

After his first heat he was sure he was with child and so it was.

His husband doted on him, feeding him choice food and Bedelia tried not to roll her eyes.

She accompanied him to the social functions Will knew he would hate.

 

*

The birth of his child was hard, but he had a lovely baby girl. She was named Abigail. Hannibal was the proudest father anyone could see.

 

 

*

His former master came to see him even as he cared for his precious girl.

“So you had a girl?” Mason asked.

“My husband is proud of her.”

“Does he know I had you?”

“Yes. He knows you,” Will said.

“He will tire of you and sell you back. I will always need whores. Once you pop out a boy he will divorce you.”

“Please leave,” Will said and his husband came in.

“Your little whore is rude,” Mason said.

“You will not address my husband like that. Please do not linger.”

Mason smirked and left.

“Are you well?” Despite this rude man?”  
“I will be,” Will said.

 

 

*

Mason did not call on him again, and Will had enough to do with the baby to forget about him for the moment.

After a most blissful year Will was with child again.

He gave birth to a baby boy that they named Robert and was very happy.

 

*

“He loves you,” Bedelia said, resplendent in white and diamonds.

“I hope so,“ Will said.

“He would love you even if you were ugly.”

“He cares for you.”

“I know. He needs me for some things and you for others. “

“Then we compliment each other well.”

“Yes. I think he will let you have a few dogs now.”

So it was.

 

*

“I could kill Mason for that ugly mark,” said Hannibal as he caressed Will’s back.

“I hope you don’t. It would not do to be in prison.”

“I would be clever and not get caught.”

“You are clever,” Will said and kissed him, thinking of ways Mason could die.


End file.
